


Would you like to dance?

by LittleMinou



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dancing, Don't let my little sister read this, F/M, Feels, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm so sorry, It was supposed to be a short story, Marichat fanfic, Short Story, Slow Dancing, i know i do, this is my first fic, who reads tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMinou/pseuds/LittleMinou
Summary: Marinette is confused and she doesn't know what to do with these newfound feelings for her best friend and partner.





	Would you like to dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Welcome to this... thing...? I made. It's my first ever fanfiction in this fandom, let alone my first fanfiction I've ever written. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this!

A sigh escaped her. It was a cold night, and so she covered herself in a blanket to try and stay warm on her balcony at this time of night. On nights like this she didn’t mind not being able to fall asleep. Looking up at the night sky where all the twinkling stars seemed to try to outshine the other, she found her mind wandering.

Usually her mind wanders to how her day was, or how she is going to even get through the next day with as little sleep as she could possibly get tonight. Her mind occasionally thinks about her alter ego, Ladybug, and her partner Chat Noir. Tonight, it is the latter.

Ladybug and Chat Noir have been fighting together for over a year now, and they have grown a lot closer to each other. Their way of fighting Akuma’s together has grown from inexperienced little kids in supersuits to the saviors of Paris as they are today. Their bodies speak the same language and their minds work as one. Chat Noir is not only a great partner, but has proved himself a great friend to Ladybug as well as to Marinette. 

“Is it Chat Noir again?” Marinette turns to face Tikki, who is looking at her with a knowing grin. 

“Wha- I mean-. “ A nervous laugh pulled at her lips before she coughs. “You don’t- Pfffft, nah…” She turns around again, leaning on her balcony railing with one arm, while the other one covers her mouth in shock. Why is she stuttering so bad all of a sudden? 

“What makes you think I do?” That came out a lot squeakier than she intended.

“Oh Marinette.” 

Tikki flew out in front of Marinette’s face. “You really do like him, don’t you?”

A blush crept up on her cheeks and she looked away from her kwami. She won’t lie, she has grown fond of her silly kitty. Cat puns and all. She won’t tell him that though. 

“Chat is an amazing person Tikki, but you know my heart belongs to Adrien.” 

There was a special place in her heart for Adrien. It wasn’t just some silly celebrity crush. Marinette liked Adrien for who he was. He was such a selfless, kindhearted person. Always ready to help someone else, often at his own expense. Like his first day of school when he stood up against Chloe and even tried to get the gum off Marinette’s seat for her, while Chloe was his only friend back then. She sure is glad things have turned around since that day.

She hadn’t been easy on him on his first day in school. Thinking he was the one who put the gum on her seat, scolding him and accusing him of being just like Chloe. How wrong she turned out to be, and how bad she felt after realizing it only after he gave her his umbrella to keep her sheltered from the rain.

Yeah, she still hated herself for being so mean to the human embodiment of a cinnamon roll.

And yet, she told Tikki before that if it weren’t for Adrien, she’d give Chat a chance. 

“You do know you never formed a full sentence around Adrien?”

It’s like Tikki could read her mind. Another sigh, a grumpy frown thrown Tikki’s way, and she hung her head low. She knew with all her heart that she loved this boy, but she always made a fool of herself in front of him. 

Tikki, who clearly took notice of the message behind the deadly stare, flew down to grab Marinette’s cheek with her tiny arms and lifted her up to look her in the eyes. Blue met blue.

“I’m sorry Marinette, I shouldn’t have said that. I guess what I’m trying to say…” Tikki looked away, as if in search for the right words to form her next sentence with. A careful but gentle smile formed around her mouth and the care was visible in her eyes. 

Marinette sat up straight, looking Tikki in the eyes with an expectant look on her face. 

“What I’m trying to say is, maybe it’s time to stop feeling with your brain and start feeling with your heart.”

Marinette raises her eyebrow, and Tikki took a deep breath.

“Marinette, it’s been a year since you’ve been smitten with Adrien. I mean, he’s an amazing person, like you always say!” Tikki flies closer and puts her little hand on Marinette’s chest, pointing at where her heart is. “But it’s okay to love more than one person, and to let them in too.”

A smile finds it’s way to Marinette’s lips. As always, this little red polka dotted bug is right. Living for a few thousands of years sure does give you a bit of wisdom to come in handy from time to time. She covers her kwami with her hand and holds her there for a little hug. 

“You’re right Tikki, thank you. I honestly wouldn’t know what to do without you.”

“I love you too Marinette.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Her noisy alarm woke her up. Trying to reach for her phone to turn it off, she rolled out of bed. A little squeak left her mouth as she fell on the ground while tangled up in her bedsheets. In no time Tikki flew over.

“Are you alright Marinette?”

She gave a tired hum for a reply. She picked her phone up from her nightstand and checked the time. 

“08:36, papa and maman would probably like my help in the bakery today. It’s said to be a sunny Saturday today after all. That means quite some people will be out.”

“You can do it Marinette! I believe in you!”

How Tikki could always be so supportive in everything she did went beyond her. Marinette really did get lucky with Tikki as her kwami and part-time lifecoach.

Still in her PJ’s she went downstairs to grab a few croissants and jam for breakfast. After that she went up and took a quick shower, after which she took to her closet to pick out her outfit for the day. Since it was going to be a sunny day she decided on a simple pair of denim shorts and a pink t-shirt. In the bakery she would wear an apron as well. She did her hair in a messy bun and secured it with a few pins. It was 09:30 by now, so she went downstairs. Tikki went back to take a little nap. She would join Marinette in the bakery later on.

“Good morning papa!” she said, and she gave her father a quick kiss on the cheek.

“A good morning to my favorite daughter as well,” Tom answered with a laugh. “Marinette, would you be so kind as to put this tray in the oven? Don’t forget to set the timer for 15 minutes. After that you can take to the register to help your mother with the orders. People have been flooding in since we opened! It’s going to be a busy day today, so I hope you came prepared.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“Whew, talk about a long day huh?”

With a loud *poof* she fell onto her bed, apron still on and her hair a big mess. It was a hectic day at the Dupain-Cheng bakery, just as her father predicted. 

“Yeah, it sure was. I think you did great Marinette! The people must have been very happy you helped them get their orders ready.” Tikki flew by and landed on her pillow, which was made by Marinette herself to give the kwami her own place to sleep. 

With her face in the pillow, Marinette replied. “I sure hope they were! Maman and papa worked so hard today. I’m glad to be of any help, but right now I could sleep forever.”

With the extra orders prepared for pick up, it had taken them two hours after closing time to wrap everything up and have everything ready for opening the bakery next morning. It was now 20:00, and she just had dinner. After cleaning up the table she went right upstairs to her bedroom.

A faint *thud* could be heard from the roof. It made her jump a little, but she knew it was nothing to be worried about. A certain black cat had probably decided to come pay her a little visit. To be honest, she wasn’t really in the mood for visitors. After all it really was a long day.

“Hide, Tikki,” she whispered. Tikki did as she was told, and Marinette opened the hatchet to her balcony. She was met with two bright green eyes smiling back at her.

“Good evening purrrincess.” 

She had to push a giggle away. He actually sat there like a real cat, with his belt around him like a cat would have his tail swooped around himself. Instead, she rolled her eyes.

“Hi Chat, what brings you to my balcony this time? I’m afraid we’re out of milk as of today.” 

He tiled his head to the side, his eyes looking her up and down. She felt incredibly vulnerable somehow.

“You wound me princess, can’t a superhero visit his favorite purrrson every once in a while?” He smirked his famous Chat-smile at her, and she felt her heart skip a beat. She wanted to push this feeling away, but she heard Tikki’s voice in her mind: ‘It’s okay to love more than one person, and to let them in too.’

Once again, she rolled her eyes. “Would you like to come in? It’s getting chilly out here.”

Chat happily accepted. “A-fur-mative.”

She walked down the ladder and waited for Chat at the bottom. Chat followed soon with a smooth jump through the hatchet and he made a straight line for Marinette’s chaise longue. “So how is my favorite civilian doing on a beautiful evening such as this one?” 

“Oh, you know, just helping my parents out in the bakery today. The customers just kept flooding in. It was crazy! I don’t think it’s possible to attract any more customers on any other day.”

As she closed the hatchet she went down to sit on her desk chair, facing Chat. 

His ears were laying flat on his head, a smile so fond it made her insides melt. His eyes were dilated and fixed on her. Why was he looking at her like that? His eyes looked right through her and god, they were just so _green_. She was just so drawn to his eyes. She felt her heartbeat speed up, but she couldn’t pull herself away from his gaze. She felt a blush creep up on her cheeks.

“Uhm… Chat?”

He jumped a little at the sudden mention of his name and his eyes went wide. He awkwardly put his hand behind his neck as he smiled at her. And was that a blush beneath his mask…?

“S-sorry princess.” He cleared his throat. “It’s just that, it seems like you’ve had a purretty hard day?” Chat clearly tried to show her his cheshire grin at his attempt at a pun, but it looked more like he had an urgent need to use the bathroom.

When Marinette didn’t answer, he continued. “I mean, you’re absolutely covered in flour and it’sreallyjustkindofadorableIguess.” 

She shook her head. “I’m sorry, I didn’t- wait what? I- Yeah! Uhm- Long day and stuff hahaha? Right bakery goes you know? I mean- You know how it goes in the bakery right? Ehe… whatamIdoing”

She awkwardly laughed, and Chat joined in. A beautiful symphony of awkwardness, all the while screaming in her head that she must get a hold of herself. What was she doing anyway? It was just Chat, her partner and best friend coming to visit her to… Ehm…

“So, what brings you here?” Nice one Marinette.

“Ahh! Well, I was just patrolling around the city, fighting off some petty thieves here and there, playing with a ball of yarn. You know, the usual Chat hero stuff.” He winked at her, his Chat-like charm taking over again. She couldn’t help but giggle. If only he knew. “But I just so happened to be around the neighborhood and decided to stop by for a little Chat.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“So, when I turned left there was ladybug, and when I turned right there was another ladybug! I’m telling you Mari, I know what heaven on earth looks like.” Marinette was laughing, all the while remembering his exact same reply to there being two of her while fighting Timebreaker. She saw Chat throwing her a smug but loving smile, satisfied to make her laugh. It brought her back to other akuma-fights where he would look at Ladybug the same way. 

It made her a little uncomfortable, but she didn’t mind at the same time. Tikki was right, it’s okay to love two people at once. She would just see later in life who was still on her path. Right now, it was about enjoying the moment with her partner and best friend. They were having a good time once they got over the awkward beginning, and it would be a waste not to cherish it. Music was playing on the background, it just felt _right_ to be here with Chat.

They were sitting next to each other on Marinette’s chaise longue and laughing at stories they would tell, each within their own side of the life they were living. They raged about akuma’s, fangirled over Jagged Stone’s new album and played with some of the yarn Marinette had in her room. Chat did swear her to secrecy about his love for yarn. He got a little close to her face, and she pushed him away in a very Ladybug-like way with her finger on his nose. It got her a confused stare from Chat at first, but she laughed it away, hoping he didn’t think too much of it.

“You know Chat, Ladybug is really lucky to have you as her partner.” She felt a blush form on her cheeks as she smiled fondly, hugged her knees and looking at Chat next to her.

His smile faded, and his eyes grew wide for a second before returning her smile with a little blush on his cheeks. His ears went flat against his head as he looked away at the ground.

“What’s wrong kitty?” 

Chat scoffed a little at the nickname. She knew he likes it when Marinette calls him that. Something must be troubling him. 

“It’s nothing little lady,” he said, and had that grin on his face again. But it didn’t reach his eyes. “Don’t break your pretty little head over it.”

Chat looked down at his hands, fumbling with them on his lap.

“Chat...?” She doesn’t know why she started to whisper. Putting her hand on his shoulder in a comforting matter, she moved a little closer to him and searched his eyes from under his messy, golden hair. “If anything is wrong, you know you can talk to me, right?”

“I do princess.” Still not able to look him in the eyes, Marinette used her free hand and grabbed his chin to lift his head up. 

“Chat…”

Chat looked up. Green eyes piercing her blue-bell eyes. 

Marinette felt her heart beat in her throat. Chat’s eyes flashed down to her lips, and back up to meet her eyes again. Wait, when did his face come so close to hers? Marinette shifted her gaze back and forth between his eyes and felt herself lean forward, lips slightly parted… 

Only to be interrupted by a knock on the door. 

With a loud squeak Marinette tried not to fall of her chair. From the corner of her eye she saw Chat Noir tense up. 

“Marinette?” It sounded so muffled through the closed trapdoor.

“Yes maman?” 

“Are you feeling well dear? You looked so tired at dinner this evening, I was wondering if you were feeling a bit better by now?”

“Y-Yes! I’m feeling a lot better, thank you!” Even though her voice must sound muffled as well, Marinette was sure she sounded very jumpy and on-edge.

“Oh, that’s good to hear. Your father and I will go to bed soon, but don’t be up too late. I remember you complaining you had tons of homework to get to tomorrow!” 

She let out an annoyed groan at the mention of her homework. “Okay maman, sweet dreams to you and papa. I’ll see you tomorrow!”

“Sweet dreams dear.” And with that she heard her mother’s footsteps go down the ladder. Now, it was just her and Chat Noir again. Sitting next to each other. In her room. Alone.

Chat was leaning back and admiring a speck of dirt on the ceiling, and Marinette took a sudden interest in the arrangement of her pillows on the chaise. For a few moments it was nothing but the music on the background that could be heard.

Then Chat coughed. “Ahem, say ehm… Marinette?”

“Y-yeah? What’s up kitty?” Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Chat laughed a little. It was genuine this time, reaching his eyes. He got up and reached out his hand to her without breaking contact. “Would you like to dance?”

A little nervous, she tucked a strand of black hair behind her ear. She didn’t say anything but took his hand instead.

Chat walked her over to the middle of the room, and for a moment left her there to pick out a new song on Marinette’s phone. When he returned to her, a slow song was playing. She didn’t know this one yet, but it started with the soft and tender sound of the piano. Chat grabbed her by her waist, positioned her hands on his arm and held her free hand up with his own. He slowly started to move to the rhythm, taking her with him.

Within moments, Marinette was lost. They were waltzing around her room. Slowly, tenderly. She felt a slight tug at her waist and moved in closer to Chat, her hand moving from his arm, to his shoulder, to his neck. Before she knew she had both of his arms around her waist whilst slow dancing to the piano. 

She could hear his heartbeat from his chest, and felt Chat rest his head upon hers. A low purr descended from Chat’s chest.

“Princess?”

“Yes Chat?”

“Being around Ladybug might feel like heaven, but I know I’m in paradise with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, and to think this was supposed to be a short story!
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading! Feel free to leave comments with feedback and maybe some errors I didn't see, I'm here for you guys and to give you a good time (and because I love writing, because yeah why not) and to get better at what I like to do!
> 
> With love,  
> LittleMinou


End file.
